Destino ou Coincidência?
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Winry não acreditava em Destino. Paninya dizia que não podia ser Coincidência. E Ed, bem... Ed não falava muita coisa."


Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Mas o Ed será _meu_ um dia!

**.**

**Destino ou Coincidência?**

**.**

"_Winry não acreditava em Destino. Paninya dizia que não podia ser Coincidência. E Ed, bem... Ed não falava muita coisa.__**"**_

_**.**_

**Olhar**

Entrou na loja. Ela estava lá com cara de tédio. Isso até é claro seus olhares se cruzarem. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Segundos? Minutos? Pra eles pareceram horas até que finalmente um dos dois pudesse dizer: "Bem vindo o que deseja?"

**Tempo**

Era algo que ela nunca tinha. Algo que ele sempre arranjava. Não fazia muito tempo desde que entrara na loja para comprar peças e na mesma velocidade saiu, estava atrasada. Isso não impediu é claro de dar um esbarrão em quem estava atrás de si. Eles sorriram até ele perguntar seu nome. Ela somente respondeu "Winry" antes de acenar e sair correndo. Ainda estava atrasada.

**Destino**

Sua amiga insiste em dizer "Destino". Ela insiste em dizer "Coincidência". Não acreditava muito em destino por causa de seus pais. Mas aonde quer que fosse ele parecia estar lá, como uma sombra. Não que ela não gostasse. Na casa da pequena Elysia para seu aniversário, lá estava ele, sorrindo de leve e lançando olhares de vez em quando. Tinha mais alguém com ele, irmão talvez. Era mais animado e foi falar com ela. Coincidência ou Destino?

**Mau-humor**

Al. Alphonse Elric era seu nome. Gentil e engraçado. Um cavalheiro pensara. Irmão dele. Winry estava certa. Talvez uma versão mais calma, pensou, Ed parece ser muito mau-humorado. Al tinha uma risada contida, mas bonita. Só se lembrava do que ele disse daquela noite "Meu nii-san não costuma sorrir para garotas." Ela cora. Coincidência.

**Sorte**

Ela havia terminado seu trabalho. Perfeito como sempre, perder noites e noites de sono por uma perfeição não há incomodava nenhum pouco. A sorte era dele por ter algo feito por ela. Algo muito bem feito por ela. E sorte dela ele ter de tirar a camisa para colocar sua obra prima nele. Muita sorte ou muito azar. Não era bom se desconcentrar, poderia esquecer algum parafuso, e se fizesse isso ele teria de voltar. É, talvez a sorte fosse mesmo dela.

**Sorrisos**

O dele era simplesmente perfeito. Na sua opinião. Ainda mais quando vinha depois de um pedido para um encontro "casual" como dissera. Não podia deixar de sorrir também. Talvez ele fosse mesmo mau-humorado, mas e daí? Sua amiga sorriu ao dizer que poderia ir. Ela não queria abandonar o trabalho mas foi. Sabia que Paninya estava sorrindo as suas costas.

**Chibi?**

A cafeteria era ótima. Nunca havia ido ali apesar de já ter passado lá muitas vezes. Ed tinha bom gosto, e um bom apetite também. "Do aço." Ela não sabia ao certo mas conhecia o homem de cabelos e olhos pretos e a mulher loira de olhos castanhos que lhe sorria. Eram legais. Winry achou. Ed não parecia pensar o mesmo principalmente ao ser chamado de "chibi" ou baixinho. Ele era mais alto de ela. A mulher riu dizendo "Agora. Ed era bem baixinho, demorou pra crescer" e ele gritou para que calassem a boca. Um mal primeiro encontro? Ela discordava. Sair com Ed fora bem divertido.

**Casa**

Sua avó era exagerada. Mesmo pequena não se importava em cozinhar para uma manada se ela não estava com fome. Mas tinham visitas, como ela disse. Winry foi para o quarto, ainda havia trabalho lá. Só algo a chamou a atenção, uma risada e um grito. Ela o conhecia. Ed. Por que diabos ele estava na _sua_ casa?

**Dormir**

Tornara-se uma tarefa difícil naquela noite. Principalmente por ele estar no quarto ao lado. Foi até a sacada, sua casa ficava em um lugar realmente bonito demais para perder dormindo, ou talvez fosse o olhar sobre si que a impediu de fechar os olhos quando ele apareceu dizendo que também não conseguia dormir. Para que dormir, se conversar com ele estava tão melhor? O silêncio foi ainda mais precioso. Principalmente quando ele se aproximou.

**Trabalho**

Voltou aos seus afazeres. Ainda tinha muito trabalho e suas férias não eram eternas. Não era ruim, ela gostava do seu trabalho quase tanto quando gostava que Ed aparecesse lá com desculpas esfarrapadas que ela não se importava em acreditar. Ele também tinha um trabalho e teria que voltar para ele no dia seguinte. Mas antes por que não outro encontro?

**Parque**

Era um lugar bonito. Bonito e vazio. Ed não se importava e ela tão pouco, a companhia dele a alegrava quase tanto quanto a irritava em certos pontos, ele não parecia se importar. O assunto parecia eterno e o som da voz dele era música para seus ouvidos, mas o silêncio. O silêncio fora ainda melhor quando ele tocou seus lábios no dela. Ela só pensou uma coisa. Ed beija muito bem.

**Edward**

Como apresentar Edward se sua avó já o conhecia? Bom, ela não parecia muito surpresa ao dizer as palavras. Eu. Edward e Namorando na mesma frase. Estranhamente nem sua avó nem Al.

**END**

* * *

_**Yo minna! **_

_Minha primeira oneshot FMA! Fiquei tão feliz! ;D_

_Já estava há muito tempo querendo fazer uma só que estava focada no __BHNS__ e oneshots sasuxsaku que não conseguia criar algum EdxWin que prestasse._

_Daí veio a idéia só não sei bem de "_

_Me digam o que acharam!_

_(Amo Ed e Winry. Sério! Acho eles lindos juntos! *-*)_

_**Já ne! ;D**_

_**.**_


End file.
